User talk:Tycio
Archives: 2012 - 2013 - 2014 - 2015 - January to September 2016 =October= Comments Section Good evening, regarding the comments section vs. talk page. I already know the reasons for the choice and that it's an old topic, however, I noticed that on mobile, the comments are available, fragmenting the community as desktop users can't see these comments and only local users usually use the talk pages and mostly to exchange information to compose it. Comments are a more free area where everyone can contribute and knows that like in almost every website in the internet there is a place to share thoughts right on the bottom. So I would like a possible comments section return to be revised by the main staff. I appreciate the attention. Standardizer (talk) 04:07, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Wiki view difference in device Screenshot_2016-10-09-19-36-06.png|Desktop Version (Comment Unavaible) Screenshot_2016-10-09-19-38-14.png|Mobile Version (Note that comment is avaible) Hello I brought some sample picture on how the Desktop and Mobile version of the wiki is different. I hope this helps. Central Country (talk) 12:50, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Comments Section Good evening, apologizes for my late response, I've been busy the last two days. Back to the topic, it's basically what Central posted, but if we bring it back, desktop and mobile would be merged and some popular pages, more specific some of the characters would have a great rate on the number of comments and leave the talk pages to discuss the page composition. I'll be taking this matter to the forum. Thank you for the attention. Standardizer (talk) 20:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Something Missing Hello It's been a while since I notice the wiki background is missing. Can you please fix it? Because that only accesible by Admins. Central Country (talk) 21:23, November 4, 2016 (UTC) =December= Hello Hi, it's me FinnXMarcy. I see the wikia updated to adding badges. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:37, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Improving Background Hello. May I have permission to change wiki background to fit with the event that is currently held and upcoming one? (Like Christmast for example). I currently working with Standardizer and Taxcy from Spanish gup wikia. Regards Central Country (talk) 02:45, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Bot Promotion Good evening, Could you promote Standardbotarmy to bot? I'll need it to automate my work make images and videos indexing and filtering to find a file faster possible. It's bot level of access, not bot-global. And if possible, could you give me the privileges to provide privileges? Thank you. Standardizer (talk) 00:12, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Block users Just noting that I enabled the option to prevent unregistered users from editing so we can assess and handle vandalism and other situations more efficiently. Standardizer (talk) 07:32, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Request for a hardworking contributor to be promoted to admin : Following a incident we had last Friday with a person vadalising the Alice and Mika articles I've receievd a request from user TzenTaiGuan to receive a promotion to admin status in order to enable him to block vandals like that in the future as he had to contact another admin to do it for him, which allowed the perpetator to makes a series of dubious edits before his account was blocked. As well as being able to lock pages that are currently being worked on. : Given his service and the many contributions he has made to the wiki, he's a hard worker and a valued member of the wiki and dare I say it very committed to expanding this wiki eventhough he's only been with us since September last year. He works hard and he has created and filled in a lot of pages, especially with regards to manga only characters. : I will leave the verdict with you, thank you for your time. : Hauptman (talk) 09:46, January 22, 2017 (UTC)